


Painful Burdens Lifted By You

by MarzNStarz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Steven Universe crossover, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzNStarz/pseuds/MarzNStarz
Summary: Stubborn was one word to describe her. Stubborn and lonely. But then again, who isn't these days?





	1. Thievery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well here it is, my first story in 2 to 3 years. And not to mention my first ever Voltron fanfiction ever. Truth be told, I had a bit of trouble writing this at first since it has been so long and I may go back and change things to it once i'm not so tired and can function properly, but I think i'm starting to get the hang of it again. This was originally going to be a one shot, but because I’m stupid and stayed up all night just to write this, I'm going to give this one extra chapter. And who knows, if people want me to continue this story, I may just end up doing that. For now, I just need sleep .3. I hope you all enjoyed and have a wonderful day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: First chapter is revised and fixed so some parts may be different

“Paladins of Voltron! Thank the goddess you have arrived. We are in desperate need of your help.”

Stepping out of their respective lions, the paladins of Voltron stand at attention as they stood before the large being in front of them. The man was a good five feet taller with dark grey skin and pitch black eyes, his 4 fingered hands large with sharp claws that were cleanly polished and glistening as white as a pearl; his head adorned with small grey horns just barely visible past what few long tufts of hair were left (Though were quite elegantly braided at that) as he stalked closer with great worry written plainly across his great and usually stoic face. His beautifully patterned headdress rested prominently on his head as a blue veil was attached to the back and hung to his large feet; arms covered with bracelets of different assorted colors and strange brown markings patterning his skin. His clothing somewhat array and wrinkled from his panicked state, much to his servants constant grooming to fix, would once again be wrinkled with kinks here and there. Not something you would usually find a chief of his status to look like.

“What seems to be the problem?” Shiro questions, the other four paladins standing behind him all with equal curious glances.

“It's horrible! Just awful!" The chief rose his hands up and pressed his shaking palms together as if he was pleading. "We weren't aware until it was too late. I knew we should have heightened security! Especially on today of all days...”

Giving a small glance to Keith besides him, Keith gives an small look back with just as much confusion as Shiro himself and gives a nod of his head. Taking that as a sign to continue, the eldest paladin looks back to the man and gives a worried look.

“Perhaps you could lead us to the cause of your distress?”

After taking a minute to calm down, the chief nods slowly and takes a breath; stepping to the side, he gestures with his arm to the direction he has currently just ran from.

“I am sorry for my brash behavior. Please, come with me. I will tell you about everything that has happened.”

Nodding, the black paladin gestures the other four to follow the worried older man as they walk down a path in the middle of the forest. Two of the chieftains servants walking somewhat ahead and two others behind the group, heads held high but they too still showed a hint of uncertainty. The lush trees where a bright red color and the peculiar looking trunks a yellow color as they appeared twisted and slightly hunched over causing the vines in them to hang low.

“My name is Ocmera, I am leader of my village. Sorry for not introducing my name to you sooner, it's just that ever since it was stolen, things have only seemed to have gotten worse for us Zaophians.”

“Stolen? What was stolen?” Raising a questioning eyebrow, Hunk pulled his eyes away from their current surroundings and looked over to the chieftain.

“An ancient relic that has belonged to my people for thousands of years.” Ocmera gives a small frustrated sigh as he continues to look on ahead as they neared the village.

“This special relic has special magic properties that has helped us Zaophians thrive and live. Ever since it has come to us by the goddess herself, it has help the plants to grow, helped heal the sick and wounded. Without it, most life in the area will surely perish in its absence….”

“How long ago did this happen exactly?” Keith questioned picking up his pace to walk between Shiro and Ocmera.

“Yesterday, in the early morning. The thief slipped right past us before any of us could wake, even right past our guards. Luckily no one was injured, however I fear for the worst. We always make sure to pray to the relic as soon as we wake; ‘tis tradition after all. So to find it missing was a great shock to us all.”

“And do you know who might have stole it? Perhaps an enemy? Or some kind of clue?” Pidge asked in thought.

“There is someone you could ask, though I doubt he may know much. I'll show you to him.”

“Yes, thank you.” Shiro nods.

“Soooo what exactly is this “relic” that you are speaking of? What exactly does it do?” Lance asks inquisitively, hands behind his head nonchalantly as he stayed in the back of the group, occasionally sneaking a few glances and winks at the female servants back with him. Taking notice, Hunk simply shakes his head at his friend's antics and continues on listening.

“Well…” Ocmera starts out as they pass over a large hill; reaching the top, the group glances down to find a large village and slowly made their walk to it. Once they make it past the gates, very few people walked in the streets, all carrying a desolate expression with them as they passed by only adding to the team's worries further. “It was said to be a star that has fell from the heavens. It's surfaced covered in shimmering jewels that shined brighter than anything we have ever seen before and the energy that could last hundreds of lifetimes.”

“Oh! Like a meteor of some kind?” Hunk pipes up, making Ocmera confused.

“Mete… Meteor? What is that?”

“Ah, well-heh, nevermind..” Rubbing his neck, Hunk gives a nervous laugh as they continue on their way; Lance snickering a little causing Hunk to give Lance an exasperated glance.

“Wasn't that funny Lance…”

“It was to me.” Said boy gives a small smirk causing Keith to sigh annoyed at their small banter and turns back to them.

“Lance, now isn't the time for your games. We have something more important to do.” he grunted causing Lance to send a heated glare Keith’s way, arms crossed at his chest.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“And how are you gonna stop me mullet boy? By talking me to death? Oh wait sorry, kind too late for that now, huh?”

“Excuse me!?”

“Yeah that's right! You heard me! Loud and as clear as day.”

“Enough!” Shiro yells out, his large eyebrows pulled into a deep frown as he steps in between the two boys, seeings as they only got closer in each other's faces in their anger. In order to pull them apart, his firmly places his hands at each of their chests and push them away from the other with slight difficulty. They really were at it today, how frustrating. 

“Now isn't the time for either of you to argue. We have a very serious matter to attend to. Lance and Keith, both of you need to calm down and keep a level head. You can continue this later if you need to, but for now, we have a mission to help these people so I expect you to act as a team again. Understood?”

As they slowly backed away from each other, eyes not once leaving the other's, they glared; finally and with a large huff, they turned away from the other.

“Fine.” They both say. Sighing with relief, Shiro turns back around to Ocmera apologetically.

“Sorry for causing any trouble. Shall we continue?”

“No no it is fine… I trust there are no more problems?”

“Yes. There won't be.” Shiro sent a warning glare at the two and continued onward.

_____

After some time of walking, the paladins and Ocmera finally make it to a large cave just outside of the village. Its mouth roughly a few stories high with strange crystal markings embedded along the entrance and down the entire way as they walked inside lighting their way along with strange characters painted on the walls, most likely an ancient form of the Zaophian language back from when the meteor hit.

“In here is where we tend keep the relic, just up ahead. Only on special occasion such as today, do we ever move it. To be more exact, the anniversary of when we were granted the gift of the goddess. Vieum' Tahl as we call it.”

Exiting the rather large tunnel, they appear to be in what may very well be the heart of the cave with rays from the sun brightly shown falls from a rather hole carved from above the cave ceiling; the roof was curved into a dome to perfectly allow to sun to shine upon where the giant rock would have been rested as pictures of the planets history completely covered the walls. In the middle of the room sat an empty crater with a few citizens sat around in mourning, small fragments of the crystal lying at the bottom.

“This is where the relic once lie… Now gone.” Ocmera casted his sad gaze to the empty spot as he walked up to one of his citizens and placed a gentle hand upon their shoulder.

“As you can see, it has devastated us all greatly in many different ways… We should have…. No… I should have been more aware. More careful. Our food is already in the process of wilting away within a day of it's absence; we are in our ill season and many of us are quickly taking effect. Our elderly and children are at a greater risk. Please. Will you help us?” Saddened, Ocmera glances up to them as Shiro steps closer and places his own hand to his shoulder comfortingly as he gave him a determined look.

“You can count on us, Ocmera. We will get you your relic back.”

“Of course. We are always happy to help others in their time of need.” Keith nods in agreement as Pidge smiles, one hand to her hip. Lance and Hunk also giving a determined smile as they stand besides the other two.

“Thank you. All of you.” Ocmera gives a weary smile.

“Now then. About this thief.” ---

_____

“Hurry up and pay me up front. I don't take lightly to people who make me do their dirty work and don't give what they offer.”

“Its called a hustle hun, and don't worry! Don't worry~! I'll give you want you wanted. After all, you did manage to lug this huge rock here all by yourself. For that, I just have to give you props for.” With a wave of his gloved hands, the man in front of her gives a sly smirk as his rather large and intimidating assistant throws a case on the floor and slides it over to her. Scoffing, she stops the case with her foot and picks it up, making sure everything is in it.

“Too lazy to just walk over and hand it to me or what?”

The assistant gives a low growl as her employer just laughs. His long red hair swept past his shoulders and bangs slightly bouncing from his chuckling and yellow eyes closed firmly. His light orange body hunched over as one of his four, two on either side of him, was placed on his abdomen as he wiped away a fake tear.

“How cute. I could just keep you for myself in my collection~”

Rolling her eyes, she closes the case once again and shifts her weight to one of her legs; her arm dangling beside her with the heavy case, not that it bothered her in the slightest.

“Yeah, no thanks. Ill pass on that offer. You got what you wanted, now I'm leaving.” Turning her back to him, she starts off to her ship.

“If you need me again, you know how to call.”

“Of course, of course. I'll see you until then, (H/N)~”

Huffing, she climbs inside and take a seat in the cockpit, throwing the case in the floor next to her as she starts the ship up; not once sparing a glance to the alien waving smugly to her from outside her window.

As the ship rises from the ground and takes off to her next destination, she puts the ship on autopilot and sighs, sinking back into her seat as she stares at the vastness that was space. Stars upon star scattered everywhere, half if not most accompanied with their own solar system of planets. Hell, others bound with other stars in a binary system. She loved space, and she should considering who she was and all she had done throughout her long lifetime.

Reminiscing about her past, she raises a blue delicate hand to her chest as a hard surface is felt through her shirt upon her fingertips as her shirt gave off a small blue tinted color leaked through the fabric. Giving a small grunt, she takes her palm and presses it against the area once again and looks out into space once again.

After a while of staring at nothing, a flash of light appears in the room and her long black duster poofs away leaving her in a long white sleeved shirt, black leggings with a small yellow star on her left thigh, and a torn up grey scarf around her neck to hide what most of her shirt couldn't.

Humming, she looks over to the case of money at the right of her feet before slowly reaching over to grip onto it and pulling it to her lap; giving an intense look at it, she pops the lid open and stares at the money inside.

Sometimes she wonders about this… About what she is doing. Was this all for nothing? Maybe she is just being paranoid again like always. She thought she was doing the right thing, but she was only taught a little bit about what was right from wrong. She didn't know if she was correct or if her decisions held great consequences. However, she tended to push away and ignore this flaw rather than actually try to fix it, ending up with her either coming off as rude and unforgiving rather than good or polite. With each different planet came with different customs and her planet wasn't one to give mercy. That is just how things are. With the diamonds around running like tyrants, you couldn't blame her or the others for defecting.

Ah well, that was enough of that. She had things to do, she can’t get sucked up in her memories again. It would be the end of her if she got distracted and flew into something unwanted or got hurt.

Sitting up in her seat, she ran her fingers through her (Length) azure hair only for a loud beeping forced her out of her current thought process. Checking to see where it was coming from, she gave a small frown to find she was being hailed. Now she shouldn't judge too quickly, but that ship looked way too nice and clean for a mercenary such as herself. It might be a trap. But who knows, perhaps they may actually need her for something. That or just want to loot her. Ah, there she goes again with her paranoia, damn…

Deciding to accept the transmission, she puts the screen up and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed and face void of any emotion; however her eyes held curiosity and slight suspicion.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“Yes, this is Princess Allura of Altea. I am here with the paladins of Voltron and we are here to ask a few questions if that may be alright?” A tall woman with dark skin and long blue-white hair stood in the screen as she looked you over oddly.

“Questions?” She slightly narrow your eyes at the woman as your suspicions only grew.

“Yes. It won't take up most of your time I promise.”

“Depends. What kind of questions? I'm pretty busy right now and have a lot of rounds to go through. If you would be so kind to tell me what it is you need that is.” Her voice hardened along with her glare, causing the woman to look to her slightly nervous.

“Tell me. You are a bounty hunter correct?”

“Mercenary, yes. Why? You need something from me?”

“Do you know of a planet called Zaophus then?”

Upon hearing the name of the planet, her eyes flashed in recognition for a second before it disappeared, however Allura managed to catch it just in time for her to get the just of  situation.

“...And if I did….... What would you do?”

“Then we’ll just have to take you in for questioning.”

.

.

.

.

Giving a deep scowl and a click of her tongue, she quickly throws herself into a proper seating position as her face slightly grew closer to the screen.

“Listen princess, that's not really something I am willing to do nor do I ever intend to.”

"Then we will just have to make you."

A smug look crossed the girls features, "Try me."

Slamming her hand on the board, she ended the transmission before tightly grasping a lever and pushes it forward; her ship starts to speed off away from the larger one as they begin their chase of cat and mouse.

_____

After the girl turned the hailing system off, Allura turns to Coran with a dead serious look.

“We can’t lose her! Caught up to the ship as best as you can! Paladins!” Turning to the 5 who were placed firmly in their seats, they simply awaited her commands. Coran, nodding as he gets straight to work, increasing the speed of the ship to catch up to the other.

“You know what to do. We may need to capture her with the lions if things become more difficult.”

“Got it.” Shiro said with a nod as the others silently responded back as they stood on guard for when they were needed.

Turning back around to face the front, Allura spots the ship not far from their own. If this goes on long enough, she may just give up soon, but considering their rather short conversation with her, she could already tell she was a stubborn one. Very stubborn in deed. That may make things harder if they were to question her; but that is for later. For now, just capturing her was what she should be focusing on.

“Princess.” Pidge called out to her.

Allura gives a small hum signifying she was listening as she helped to steer the ship of any floating debris that may be in the way.

“It’s getting pretty rough out there. Perhaps he should use Voltron now to take her in?”

“Alright then. Go. And be care you all.”

“Right!”

“Oh man…”

“Hm.”

“Man did you see that girl? So hot~”

A hard slap was heard.

“Ow! Keith you ass!”

“Get moving already!”

As they disappeared from Allura’s sight, the sounds of Keith and Lance’s arguing continued to rang down the hallway and off the walls. If this weren’t such a serious situation she probably would have laughed, or at least give a small chuckle. But she knew how dire this was and needed to stay focused.

Finally signaled of the lions departure from their hangars, the paladins flew past her vision and in the direction of the old run down ship. Even to the owners surprise she managed to stay in perfect condition despite the asteroid field she was about to enter at extreme speed levels and only going faster.

Raising an eyebrow, (H/N) looks to her left to spot a…. Large red lion? Well it isn't the weirdest thing she has seen.  

“Keith and Hunk, I need you two to try and slow her down. Lance, Pidge, and I will try to get her out somehow.”

“On it!”

“Ok…”

Speeding up in front of her, they start to serpentine in front of her as she attempts to dodge them and the incoming asteroids that almost slammed into her.

As she attempts to speed up once more, a loud ringing  as red lights flash about. Going to check all systems, it shows that one of her boosters went out, soon followed by the other as the ship suddenly come to a fast stop causing her to slam harshly into the wheel, luckily not hard enough to poof at the very least. 

“Good job gang.” Shiro praises as the lions flying in front on the ship as it slowly floats around. Its owner clearly not happy as she rests her head in one of her palms with an irritated look, scowling at them.

“Damn.”


	2. Obscured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoop whoop, sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 2. I would have made it longer but I've decided to just end it here for now. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see all you lovelies soon~♡

Setting the destroyed ship down in the spare hanger, Allura and Coran hurriedly rush inside upon the paladins swift arrival. The princess's face was expectant of their new "arrival", hoping that whoever this mysterious person was, was exactly who they were looking for. As the black lion lands not far off besides them, Shiro quickly exiting his lion and walks up to the other two.

"I've attempted to try and communicate with the pilot once more but they don't seem to be answering. Most likely you and the other four will just have to go in there yourselves and drag her out." Coran uttered as the other paladins entered.

"Wait wait wait!" Hunk spoke up, throwing his hands in front of himself as to prevent anyone from continuing on with the conversation, "So you want us to go into that ship to find some alien who could 'possibly' be the person we are looking for, but could also possibly kill us and we wouldn't even know it was coming? For all we know they could be very dangerous. More so then we would suspect."

"Dude, you've fought off giant robots, Galrian soldiers, and many other things way beyond that and you're scared of some chick in a busted up ship?" Lance replied, his arms crossed over his chest with an incredulous look. Hunk simply shook his head to ward off the Cuban boy’s accusation, but his eyes still gave away his obvious nervousness.

"No, no, that isn't what I meant at all. I'm saying that we can't just bust right into someone else's territory that we know nothing about. For all we know, the ship could have traps or something."

"Sounds like he’s scared to me." Pidge's voice was filled with the tiniest bit of sarcasm as she held a smirk, her slim fingers pushing up her glasses as they glinted in the light. In response, Hunk gave an exasperated huff of air at the smaller paladin.

“Not helping…”

"Look, we don't really have a choice in the matter and we definitely don't have time to argue over this. We need to hurry up and get her out and we need to do it now. Why don't we just split up and look for her this way, alright? That way if we do get attacked, we'll have the other as back up."

Upon hearing Keith's plan, Hunk sighs and nods, still somewhat hesitant.

"Fine."

"Hunk and Lance, you two will partner up and search the lower deck. Pidge, Keith and I will search the upper section. Understood?”

Glancing to each other in conformation, they turn back to Shiro and nod.

“Then let's get going, and be on your guard. Pidge-" Turning to said girl, she nods in acknowledgment. With caution, she slowly walks up to the ship's door. Her bayard activated and glowing its signature green hue; soon to give off yellow sparks that flew past as she started cutting the large iron door open. Once that was completed, she quickly moved to the side as the door fell to the ground.

On Shiro's signal, Lance and Hunk raise their bayards on the ready and make their way inside first; the other three close behind only to split up in opposite directions upon entering.

As the two advanced deeper into the far-end of the ship, yellow lights began flickering out. Broken light fixtures sparking out of control and broken glass everywhere. To keep from being separated, the two boys stuck to one another by the hip. Their eyes scanning every inch albeit the constant shortage of the lights only made it harder to see where they were walking. The floor was littered with different wires and tools, their shoes making soft pattering sounds as they collided with the metal flooring with the occasional crunch of glass. Hunk’s constant mumbling and struggled breathing only grew louder the more they walked, his voice trembling at the intense atmospheric build up he often talked about when it was involved in movies. Only sadly for him, this wasn’t a movie. Reality tended to kick him for that one.

“Will you please stop that! You're going to give us away.” Lance harshly whispered. His hands gripping at his gun tighter, stealing a glance to his friend with a small frown before turning his attention elsewhere. At the harsh tone, Hunk flinches back before shrinking closer to the smaller boy.

“S-sorry…”

Sighing, Lance halts and stands up straight. Eyebrows raised high and eyes squinted unamused. Sure he understood why he might be so nervous given the situation, but he wasn’t really in the mood to be dealing with this again.

“Listen, don’t worry.” He started off as smugly as he could. His sharp features contorting into a confident smirk, his right hand leaving his gun and pressed firmly to his own chest, “You have me buddy. Trust me, no ‘girl’ can resist or even think of hurting someone as good looking as me. And with you by my side, she’ll be taken care of in no time at all.” If Keith were here, he would have wiped that smirk off his face the minute he presented it. Thank god he’s not, so Lance had free range to get away with it.

“Those sure are big words…” Hunk raised an eyebrow as those words sunk in, astonished at his old friends ego and just how massive it was. Not that he didn’t know before, but he was really taking it to the next level on this one.

Lance simply laughed as his confidence soared; you could practically see it.  

“Trust me, nothing bad is going to happen. Not on my watch.”

“Lance, please. Can’t we just-” The gentle sound of clicking immediately alerted the two. Their eyes widened in alarm as they slowly turned around to try and locate the sound.

“What was that?”

“Oooh no, okay! Nope, nope, I don’t care what you say Lance. I don’t like this one bit!” Hunk whined out, small tears picking in the corners of his eyes.

“Calm down, I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe one of the mice came in after us and knocked something over?” Lance couldn’t help but accidentally let his own uneasiness show, despite his best efforts to keep it at bay.

“That sound does NOT sound like something a mouse would make!”

“And how would you know?”

“Because… I just know okay!” Sighing, Lance just shakes his head.

“Sure. Whatever you say.”

Just as they finished their discussion, the lights on the ship completely power off, leaving everyone in complete darkness.

“Crap!”

“I-I can’t see anything!”

"Well neither can I!"

“That’s the point.”

“.....”

“.....”

“Uh, L-lance…?”

“Y-yeah..?”

“That was you who said that… Right?”

“No.”

“If that wasn’t you, then… Who?”

As the two slowly looked to the other, eyes finally adjusted to the darkness plaguing the insides of the ship, the two saw the fear the two shared mirrored in the other. Their hearts rates began to pick up and breathing stopping all together.

“H-Hunk…. I don’t want you to panic…. But don’t. Turn. Around.” Slowly, Lance raised his gun’s barrel directly facing the poor startled boy.

“What why?!” Hunk only started to panic further, sweating profusely all the while.

“Just don't!”

The soft clicking of a tongue signalled him of another presence behind him, his body immediately freezing in his spot, eyes wide and mouth pressed in a thin line.

“My my, so this is how to treat your guests? Breaking down their ship, busting down my door, and pointing a gun at them? I ought to give you a bad review.” Sucking in a breathing, Hunk’s eyes widened more at the feeling of a small object was pushed up against his back; most likely a gun. The icy tone of a young woman flowing freely into his ear as he could practically feel the threatening aura surrounding her. A small grimace gracing her features as Lance squinted his eyes to get a better look at who he was facing, her entire self was hidden behind Hunk as a means to shield herself just in case.

“Well miss, kind of hard to serve someone as yourself when you are hidden, don’t you agree?”

She simply emitted a low chuckle in response, her gun only pressed harder into Hunk’s back causing him to flinch.

“I guess so, huh. So tell me something, how do I get out of here? That is, if you want your friend here to not gain a hole in his back.”

Lance frown at the difficult situation before him. Hunk’s eyes boring into his own in a pleading manner as he tried to quickly think. Best way is most likely to stall until the others come, but even then who knows when that will happen or if they’ll even find them in time. But he can’t take that chance right now, he needs to get Hunk away.

“Let him go first and then I'll tell you.”

“What? You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? Not a chance. Tell me now or it's lights out for your friend here.” Reaching up, she roughly grabs the collar of Hunk’s armor and pulls his head down to her level, her face still cloaked from the darkness but he could faintly see some of her features. Her eyes were cold and lips pulled into a tight frown.

“I’d hate to have to do this.” Removing the blue gun from his back,  she quickly lifted it to Huck’s temple. So that was indeed what they thought it was; causing both of them to go into panic mode, they once again lock eyes. The gleam of what seemed to be blue topaz gems were embedded in the handle along with small intricate designs. It was quite beautiful to say the least, too bad the two couldn’t fully admire the craftsmanship in a better situation.

“Firstly, drop your weapon. Now!”

Without much choice, Lance hesitantly took a single hand of his bayard and slowly raised it to signify he meant no harm as he threw it to the ground as far away from himself as possible to her.

“Now tell me how to get off this damn ship. I’m starting to lose my patience.”

“W-well….” Looking up to Hunk, Lance flashes him a look to which said boy gives one back.

“First tell me this.” He threw the girl a small smirk, causing her some confusion. Her eyebrows were furiously creased together as she stared at him.

“And what might that be, if I may ask?”

“What’s your name?”

“My…. ” Her eyes widen at the question in utter confusion, hand lessing slightly at the peculiar question.

"My name....?"

Surprised at her reaction to something so simple, Hunk decided to take the opportunity to his advantage. Ripping away from her grasp, he fell to his knees and quickly rolled over to Lance, grabbing the blue paladin’s bayard from the ground tossing it to him as he picked up his own, aiming directly to the girl.

Smugly, Lance pointed his gun at the girl, her own face holding some form of surprise before contorting back to it's usually scowl.

“Sorry princess, looks like we got you this time.”

“Oh? It seems you have. But…” She laughs in the process, throwing the other two off as she raises her pistol to the ceiling.

"It doesn't seem to be over yet, now does it?”

 

Bang

 

“Let's see who’ll be standing after this.” She laughed as white smoke filled the room.


	3. Cornered

As what seemed to be hours passing by, the team consisting of Shiro, Keith, and Pidge slowly stalking about the upper deck of the ship. Their weapons held firmly in their hands as they proceeded with caution, eyes scanning about the place as they crept forward, trying to keep from making a sound. Any evidence of breathing was cut short, the tension in the air building as they listened to any form of sound they could. Whoever they were up against was skilled, they could at least tell that much. And with someone of that caliber, they were sure that this person wouldn't go down without a fight, much less easy.

But there was absolute silence; nothing. Not even a scurry or a foot fall was heard, other then the sounds of their own breathes filling their keen ears. 

There was only so much space in this semi-small ship they resided in. They were bound to at least hear something, anything even. 

Standing upright, Shiro started to lower his hand as he turned back to the other two behind him; his expression holding the same puzzlement as them as his gaze travelled upwards. His voice stern but commanding as it always is as tried to get into communication with the others.

"Lance, Hunk, what's your status? Have you located them yet?" 

Seconds pass by as they fail to receive an answer from their teammates. Worry starting to set in as he tries to repeat himself, but only to end up with the same response.

"Something's wrong... We need to find them." Pidge's eyebrow scrunched up in concern, voice half a step lower. She'd rather not think about the worst in these situations, none of them do. But it was best to not skip to conclusions in case there was a predicament that needed to be dealt with. A calm mind can do wonders for those in a dire situation, and this was one of those times. 

"I agree. But proceed carefully and watch each other's backs. No matter what, we can't r-" The sounds of gunfire reverberated through the ship, cutting off Shiro before he could continue his warnings. Their heads shooting up and startled by the suddenly loud intrusion of the fight in session below them. Without sparing a glance to the others, they sped off within a split second to bring aid to their comrades. 

________

With their vision entirely cut off by the white and hot steam from the broken pipes, Lance and Hunk quickly gathered together, backs facing the other to prepare for what was to come. The mysterious woman seemingly disappearing to hide who knows where as the two looked about, eyes narrowed in a focusing manner. 

Hunk grew more and more anxious as time seemingly slowed immediately. Lance on the other hand tried his best to remain calm as he leaned closer to Hunk. His voice low, but just loud enough for the other male to hear him well enough.

"Don't worry Hunk, we'll get out of this no sweat. We just need to try and find our way out of this and find the others. They were bound to have heard the gunshots from earlier. Let's just try to keep moving, but watch each others backs." 

"R-right! Right! Let's just get going then." Although it was important to keep moving, Hunk had a feeling deep down that was bothering him to no end. There were times where his intuition was either right or wrong, and in regards to their predicament, he wasn't entirely sure what to think in this moment in time.

As the boys made their way down the hall, steam continuing to pour in and heating up the area, the air around them seemed almost suffocating. The stuffiness becoming almost unbearable as their breathing became more rough. 

Raising a single arm, Hunk wiped away a trail of sweat running down his neck. The warmth of the room increased greatly, causing him to become somewhat drowsy, similar to that feeling you'd get from the nice summer heat back on Earth. His head shaking violently as he tried to concentrate again, preventing his thoughts from wandering any further than it should have. He needed to pay attention, he needs to protect Lance, the others, and finish this mission. He couldn't afford this to fail.

Lance on the other hand remained as calm as he could. 

He wasn't scared, no, far from it. He wasn't an idiot despite what some might say about him and he could be quite clever when the time came. Though he'd be lying if he didn't want to capture this girl himself to rub it in, especially to Keith. Always trying to one up the ravenette was practically a second job to him, and Lance was very proud when he was able to best him in someway. He could almost hear Keith's sobs at this point. Just imagine it!! Lance, the meteor safely back where it belongs, the criminal behind bars, and flocks of gorgeous woman lining up for his autographs. Fame wasn't everything to him, because he found family much more important, but it wasn't so bad every now and again to get some type of recognition~ 

Before he could even take one more step, the Cuban boy froze. His ears fixated at the faintest sound of clicking. Where was it coming from?? Behind them? In the front? 

"Hunk..." 

Stopping in place, said teen looked back to Lance with a questioning look. A single brow raised before taking in the boy's expression. Before he could even utter a single word, he himself heard a faint sound until it disappeared completely. 

The two stopped dead in the middle of the hall, stupefied as they prepared themselves.

"We need to hurry and find the other's. She can't take us all down at on-" "Lance, look out!!" The sure fire sounds of bullets lit up the area from up in the rafters. Hunk just barely managing to push Lance out of the way in the nick of time, but not without the cost of himself getting injured in the process as the glowing blue bullets managed to graze his side. 

The larger teen landing to the ground with a thud and clutching his wound in pain as Lance dragged him off to hide. His eyes filled to the brim with worry and alarm as he gently set his friend down. 

"Hunk! Hunk! Are you alright!?" It took Hunk a bit of time before he could try to muster up any form of speech.However the moment before he could even utter a work, bullets started flying once more. Lance and Hunk ducking behind a wall with Lance occasionally peering out to fire back when the opportunity arose. 

"This is insane! We're completely cornered!" Lance literally had to scream over the sounds of the gunfire as it rang resounded into their ears, causing the both of them to flinch just the slightest. Hunk grunted in pain as he tried to straightened himself up into a proper sitting position, one of his eyes closed as he tried to think of a possible way out of this unfortunate circumstance.


End file.
